urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Aaronovitch
Ben Aaronovitch — Author Website * Temporarily Significant About the Author Author Ben Aaronovitch Ben Aaronovitch's career started with a bang writing for Doctor Who, subsided in the middle and then, as is traditional, a third act resurgence with the bestselling Rivers of London series. Born and raised in London he says that he'll leave his home when they prise his city out of his cold dead fingers. ~ Goodreads ✥ Ben Denis Aaronovitch is a London-born British writer who has worked on television series including Doctor Who, Casualty, Jupiter Moon and Dark Knight. He is the younger brother of actor Owen Aaronovitch and British journalist David Aaronovitch. ~ Fantastic Fiction Genres * Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, UF-Myst = Urban Fantasy Mystery Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: Stephen Walter (Brit covers and later US covers, too) * Artist: Wes Youssi (US covers) ~ Source: Rivers of London - Series Bibliography Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Ben Aaronovitch Quotes (Author of Midnight Riot) ~ GR Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Books | The Folly ~ Author * Ben Aaronovitch (Author of Midnight Riot) ~ Goodreads * Ben Aaronovitch ~ FF * Ben Aaronovitch - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Ben Aaronovitch Author Page ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Ben Aaronovitch author of Rivers of London, Doctor Who ~ Fictfact * Peter Grant | Series ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Books | The Folly ~ Author *Peter Grant series by Ben Aaronovitch ~ GR * Rivers of London - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Peter Grant Series ~ Shelfari *Rivers of London series by Ben Aaronovitch ~ FictFact *Peter Grant | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Excerpts: *Foxglove Summer: A Bit of Chapter One Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ben Aaronovitch's PETER GRANT/RIVERS OF LONDON SERIES *Peter Grant Series ~ Shelfari *Rivers of London (novel) - Wikipedia World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ben Aaronovitch's PETER GRANT/RIVERS OF LONDON SERIES *Rivers of London (novel) - Wikipedia Reviews: *Magic and Murder in London: Whispers Under Ground by Ben Aaronovitch | Tor.com *“What the f**k happened here?” Ben Aaronovitch’s Broken Homes | Tor.com Interviews: *A Conversation with Ben Aaronovitch, Author, “Midnight Riot” | Del Rey and Spectra - Science Fiction and Fantasy Books, Graphic Novels, and More Author: *The Folly | Official Home of English Wizardry Since 1775 *Ben Aaronovitch - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Ben Aaronovitch (Author of Midnight Riot) Community & Fan Sites: *Ben Aaronovitch - Peter Grant urban fantasy series - Malazan Empire - Forum Book Cover Gallery 1. Midnight Riot (2-2011).jpg|1. Midnight Riot (2011-USA—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Wes Youssi|link=http://www.the-folly.com/books/midnight-riot-us/?ln=en Rivers of London (Peter Grant #1) by Ben Aaronovitch.jpg|1. Rivers of London (2011—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Stephen Walter|link=http://www.the-folly.com/books/rivers-of-london-uk/?ln=en Moon Over Soho (US-Peter Grant #2) by Ben Aaronovitch.jpg|2. Moon Over Soho (2011-USA—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Wes Youssi|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8680418-moon-over-soho Moon Over Soho (UK-Peter Grant #2) by Ben Aaronovitch.jpg|2. Moon Over Soho (2011-UK—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Stephen Walter|link=http://www.the-folly.com/books/moon-over-soho-uk/?ln=en Whispers Under Ground (Peter Grant #3) by Ben Aaronovitch.jpg|3. Whispers Under Ground (2012-USA & UK—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Stephen Walter|link=http://www.the-folly.com/books/whispers-underground/?ln=en Broken Homes (Peter Grant #4) by Ben Aaronovitch.jpg|4. Broken Homes (2013—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Stephen Walter|link=http://www.the-folly.com/books/broken_homes/?ln=en Foxglove Summer (Peter Grant #5) by Ben Aaronovitch.jpg|5. Foxglove Summer (2014—Peter Grant series) by Ben Aaronovitch—Art: Stephen Walter|link=http://www.the-folly.com/books/foxglove-summer/?ln=en Category:Authors Category:Male Authors Category:British Authors